


The Duty Of Love

by Hetalia1912



Series: Of Alphas And Artists [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alpha Kim Kibum | Key, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Artist Kibum, Bottom Choi Minho, Choi Minho-centric, Communication Failure, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dom Kibum, Dom key, From Sex to Love, Handcuffs, Improvised Sex Toys, Key is really kinky, Lack of Communication, M/M, Minor Jonghyun/Onew, Minor Jongyu, Muses, Nude Modeling, Omega Choi Minho, Omega Lee Taemin, Omega Minho, Painter Key, Painting, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Shop Worker Minho, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sub Choi Minho, Top Kim Kibum | Key, minho-centric, sub minho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: It all starts with a pair of handcuffs and a missing key.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key
Series: Of Alphas And Artists [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567333
Kudos: 6





	The Duty Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all starts with a pair of handcuffs and a missing key.

**12:05 PM**

"Can you handle the vibrators for me Taemin?"Minho asked from he was stuck underneath the front desk.He heard Taemin walk into the room."Yeah I can,why?"The younger boy asked."Are you busy with something?"Minho cringed to himself.

"Uhhh....well...."Minho looked at his wrists where he'd accidentally handcuffed himself together somehow."Something like that."


End file.
